


Osamu and Koutarou love...

by isabeIIa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, bokusamu, i'm bad at tags pls forgive, osamu cOOkiNg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeIIa/pseuds/isabeIIa
Summary: Koutarou is very hungry after practice.Osamu is more than happy to cook for him.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Osamu and Koutarou love...

It was a slow day, but Osamu still had quite a lot of customers. So many in fact, that he hadn’t seen, or heard, the other arrive. It wasn’t until a pair of arms had wrapped around his waist, and a kiss had been planted on his cheek, that he realised who had arrived.

Koutarou loved the feeling of Osamu back in his arms. He missed the feeling. It had only been a few hours, but to him, it was a few hours too long. He had just gotten back from practice, so he was freshly showered, tired, but most of all, extremely hungry. 

Osamu had one of his employees take over while he took Koutarou away from the customers, and into the breakroom, where they could talk and enjoy each other’s presence privately.

“’Samu.. I missed you.” Koutarou pulled Osamu into a tight hug as soon as they stopped, nuzzling his nose into the others neck, desperate to take in his scent.

Osamu simply returned the gesture, placing a small kissing on Koutarou’s cheek beforehand. “I missed you too, ‘Tarou.”

They stood there in silence for a moment, before a dull noise filled the room. Osamu took half a step back, chuckling. “Someone’s hungry, aren’t they?”

It was now that Koutarou realised, he was in fact, a lot hungrier then he had originally thought. “I guess I am.” He smiled.

Koutarou didn’t need to say anything, Osamu knew exactly what he wanted. He got to work on the Yukiniku. It was a good thing the breakroom had many cooking appliances, and that a small, barbecue-like stove was one of them.

One of Koutarou’s favourite things to do is watch Osamu cooking. It’s the way it looks, it smells, it feels. He loves looking at Osamu’s back while he’s cooking. He loves watching Osamu’s back muscles flex as he cuts the meat. He loves watching Osamu look back with a smile on his face. He loves watching Osamu cooking, knowing every inch of food he’s made, is made with so much love.

Osamu loves cooking for Koutarou. He loves the way he has his whole attention captured from simply doing something he loves. He loves the way Koutarou’s face light up when it’s served to him. He loves how Koutarou always eats his food enthusiastically. He loves how he would always give feedback on the food, usually about how much he loved the meal. But most of all, he loves the way Koutarou always tells him just how much he loves him, at the end of every meal they have together.

Koutarou loves the quality time they spend over a meal.

Osamu loves spending every minute of waiting for the food with Koutarou.

Koutarou loves how Osamu always makes his food to perfection.

Osamu loves how Koutarou always enjoys what he’s given.

They love how in love they are. They love how much each gives the other. They love every second spent with each other. They love having a life together. They love living together. They love falling asleep next to each other. They love waking up to the other beside them.

But most of all, they love being Osamu and Koutarou Miya.

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
